vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
HIBANA
[[Archivo:64220429_p0.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por HASSAN.]] HIBANA (ヒバナ / CHISPA) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 4 de agosto de 2017, actualmente supera las 810 mil en Nicovideo y el millón en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"En medio de un amor que falló al golpear NO."'' Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Mes (Coros) Música: DECO*27 Letra: DECO*27 y Mes (Inglés) Arreglos: Rockwell Ilustración: HASSAN *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *HATSUNE MIKU 10th Anniversary Album 「Re:Start」 Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por YUUKI & KUROME no Fansubs. Kanji= コンコン　優しくノックして 乗り込め　ココロの奪還戦 妄想ばかりが　フラッシュして 加速するパルス　答えはどこだろう さあさあ弱音はミュートして くだらないことで躊躇して 冗談ばかりね？あっはっは 壊せない壁が　キスを迫るでしょう 嗚呼、厭　「そんなわけないや」 嗚呼、厭　「わかってくれるでしょ」 その頭を撃ち抜いて 終わんない愛を抱いてたくないの もっとちゃんと不安にしてよ いないいないばぁで演じて欲しいの もっとちゃんと応えてよ nanana 「未完成」だって何度でも言うんだ nanana NOを空振った愛の中で トントン　これで御相子って 埋まらない時に篭っちゃって 完全主義はスモーキーに 孤黙する声で目眩とモノトニー Knock knock! Let me go in and get the ace You'll paint your face with tears that don't feel the same Now Heart Reinforce's up to end this game You'd better give up and throw your MP5 away 嗚呼、厭　どっちも選んで 嗚呼、厭　どっちも壊して 心の根を引き抜いて 不甲斐ない　愛を愛したくないの もっとちゃんと痛くしてよ 笑えないくらいが　きっと楽しいの もっとちゃんと溶かしてよ nanana 「未完成」だって何度でも言うんだ nanana NOを空振った愛の中で 嗚呼、厭　「そんなわけないや」 嗚呼、厭　「わかってくれるでしょ」 その頭を撃ち抜いて　撃ち抜いて 終わんない愛を抱いてたくないの もっとちゃんと不安にしてよ いないいないばぁで演じて欲しいの もっとちゃんと応えてよ nanana 「未完成」だって何度でも言うんだ nanana NOを空振った愛の中で 不甲斐ない　愛を愛したくないの もっとちゃんと痛くしてよ 笑えないくらいが　きっと楽しいの もっとちゃんと溶かしてよ nanana 「未完成」だって何度でも言うんだ nanana NOを空振った愛の中で nanana 「未完成」だって何度でも言うんだ nanana NOを空振った愛の中で |-| Romaji= konkon yasahiku nokku shite nori kome kokoro no dakkansen mousou bakari ga furasshu shite kasoku suru parusu kotae wa doko darou saa saa yowane wa myuuto shite kudaranai koto de chuucho shite joudan bakari ne? ahhahha kowasenai kabe ga kisu wo semaru de shou aa, iya "sonna wakenai ya" aa, iya "wakatte kurueru de shou?" sono atama wo uchi nui te owannnai ai wo dai te takunai no motto chanto fuan ni shite yo inai inai baa de enjite hoshii no motto chanto kotaete yo nanana "mikansei" datte nandodemo iun da nanana NO wo karaburitta ai no naka de tonton kore de goaikotte umaranai toki ni komocchatte kanzenshuki wa sumookii ni komosuru koe de memai to monotonii Knock knock! Let me go in and get the ace You'll paint your face with tears that don't feel the same Now Heart Reinforce's up to end this game You'd better give up and throw your MP5 away aa, iya docchi mo eran de aa, ia docchi mo kowashite kokoro no neo wo hiki nuite fugainai ai wo aishiteku nai no motto chanto itaku shite yo waraenai kurai ga kitto tanoshii no motto chanto toka shite yo nanana "mikansei" datte nandodemo iun da nanana NO wo karaburitta ai no naka de aa, iya "sonna wakenai ya" aa, iya "wakatte kurueru de shou?" sono atama wo uchi nui te owannnai ai wo dai te takunai no motto chanto fuan ni shite yo inai inai baa de enjite hoshii no motto chanto kotaete yo nanana "mikansei" datte nandodemo iun da nanana NO wo karaburitta ai no naka de fugainai ai wo aishiteku nai no motto chanto itaku shite yo waraenai kurai ga kitto tanoshii no motto chanto toka shite yo nanana "mikansei" datte nandodemo iun da nanana NO wo karaburitta ai no naka de nanana "mikansei" datte nandodemo iun da nanana NO wo karaburitta ai no naka de |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2017 Categoría:Sin traducción